powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stakeout
Stakeout is the tenth episode of Power Rangers SPD. Synopsis When Jack is sent on a stakeout, he chooses Syd to go with him - even though it conflicts with her birthday plans. Meanwhile, Jack and Syd must stop Sinuku from kidnapping Dr. Rheas. Plot Sinuku is broken out of KO-35's satellite prison by the Krybots. In their free time, the Rangers are playing a video game. Sydney comes into announce her birthday. Commander Cruger informs the Rangers of Sinuku's escape, and that he will be in search of Dr. Rheas. Jack picks Sydney to work with him on a stakeout, despite it being her birthday. She is not happy at all. Jack checks out Dr. Rheas, the person they're protecting, and comments on how pretty she is. Meanwhile, the other Rangers encounter Sinuku and a fleet of Krybots. The Rangers activate their Delta Morphers: "S.P.D. Emergency!" The Rangers fight off the Krybots, but Sinuku escapes. Broodwing demands that Sinuku finish the job he was broken out of prison for, and he presents the demagnetons. If the day wasn't bad enough for Syd as it is, Piggy shows up looking for food. Jack decides to go for a walk, and ends up chasing a thief who steals Dr. Rheas' briefcase. Jack confronts the thief, and it turns out to be a Krybot. Sydney watches as Dr. Rheas thanks Jack with a hug. When Jack returns, Sydney is upset, and accuses Jack of blowing their cover to get close to Dr. Rheas. The Rangers are alerted to Sinuku's giant robot attack. The Rangers form the Delta Squad Megazord, but Sinuku uses holograms to escape the fight. With the Rangers busy, Sinuku kidnaps Dr. Rheas and forces her to tell him the location of an activator. Jack shows up to put a stop to Sinuku's psychotic plan. The Red Ranger rescues Dr. Rheas from Sinuku's grasp. The other Rangers show up to assist their comrade. They form the Delta Squad Megazord, when Sinuku activates his giant robot. It's Judgement Time! Sinuku is found guilty. The Power Rangers use the Canine Cannon to contain Sinuku. Sydney goes for a walk in the park. Her friends at S.P.D. surprise her with a birthday party. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Barnie Duncan as Piggy *Olivia James-Baird as Mora (credits only) *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) * Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *James Coleman as Sinuku (voice) *Marjan Shahrinia as Dr. Rheas *Derek Judge as Blue-Head Krybots (voice) (uncredited) Notes *Jack doesn't know when he was born, so he and Syd decide to share her birthday. A later episode reveals this makes their astrological sign Gemini, ironically. *Blue Senturion and Lightspeed Rescue monster Cyclopter make a cameo in the video game Sky and Jack are playing at the beginning of the episode. * The planet KO-35 from Power Rangers in Space is mentioned in this episode, which the first time it was mentioned since Forever Red. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D.